The present invention relates to wardrobes, and more specifically to a wardrobe door structure that can easily be opened/closed by sliding.
Regular economic, folding collapsible wardrobes are commonly comprised of a collapsible wardrobe covering, and a folding collapsible frame structure set up in the collapsible covering to support the collapsible wardrobe covering in shape. The collapsible wardrobe covering comprises a double-panel zipper-controlled door structure (see FIG. 4), or a single-panel zipper-controlled door structure (see FIG. 5). The door panel A is fastened to the collapsible wardrobe covering by zippers B. When opening the door, the zippers B must be unfastened one after another. When unfastening the vertical zipper, the user may have to sit on the heel. Therefore, it is inconvenient to close/open the door structure at the wardrobe covering.